Entre Insetos e Lobos
by T. Lecter
Summary: Talvez os caninos sejam pares perfeitos para os insetos, afinal, é em seu pêlo que os pequenos fazem moradia... [YAOI][ShinoKiba] Fic especialmente feita para Aldebaran Black! Bjinho pra vc!
1. Diálogos

**Fic especialmente dedicada a Aldebaran Black! E aos fãs de Yaoi!**

**Shino/Kiba**

**Entre insetos e lobos.**

- Shino... a Hinata não vem treinar hoje né?

- Aparentemente não.

As folhas farfalhavam com o vento matinal de Konoha. Pássaros sorrateiros contemplavam o amanhecer radiante que surgia por trás das montanhas. Kiba estava recostado num velho salgueiro, curtindo todo o marasmo do qual podia desfrutar, Akamaru estava deitado ao seu lado, com suas patas esparramadas no chão, quase tão preguiçoso quanto seu dono. Shino matinha-se de pé, olhando o companheiro por cima dos óculos escuros, com suas habituais mãos nos bolsos e um silêncio ameno entre eles.

Kiba curvou-se sobre os joelhos e levantou a cabeça. Olhava aqueles pequenos insetos que rondavam o rosto de Shino e fez uma careta, nauseado.

- Cara... isso é nojento! Pára.

- Não entendi. – a voz calma de Shino fez Kiba rir.

- Esses insetos aí. Ficam passeando... não faz cócegas?

- Me acostumei com eles. Assim como você se acostumou com as pulgas do Akamaru.

- Como é?! – Kiba serrou os dentes, encarando Shino.

Shino sentou-se ao lado do amigo, e encostou-se no mesmo salgueiro antigo. Levantou o dedo indicador e tocou o rosto de Kiba, escorregando o dedo até o pescoço dele, espero um instante, percebendo a inquietação do garoto que se arrepiava constantemente por causa do contato. Colocou o mesmo dedo na frente dos olhos de Kiba e o deixou examinar o pequeno inseto, quase invisível.

- Uma pulga.

- Unf. Você é um formigueiro ambulante! Como pode me garantir que eles não saíram de você hã?

- Não sou um trapaceiro. – ele olhou para cima, as folhas continuavam farfalhando incansavelmente. O sol começava a passar os primeiros sinais de calor. – Vamos treinar ou ficar aqui com essas conversas inúteis?

- Vamos treinar então. – Kiba observou o amigo levantar-se - Er... Shino...?

- Hm?

- Antes... – Kiba brincava com os dedos, tímido – Posso perguntar uma coisa pra você cara?

- ...

- Você alguma vez.. Err... usa seus insetos para espiar alguém?

- Sim.

- E... eles te contam tudo é?

- Sim.

- E... quem você costuma espiar?

- Você.

- Como?! – Kiba surpreendeu-se. Parou de mexer os dedos instantaneamente para poder encarar Shino.

- Preocupo-me em deixar Hinata na sua companhia. Ela é muito ingênua, e você... muito pervertido.

- Ora... como se atreve!

Akamaru soltou um forte grunhido, ameaçando Shino.

- E daí? Akamaru tem passado mais tempo comigo do que contigo. E aposto que não é por gostar de mim.

Kiba corou violentamente. Fechando os olhos num resmungo, cruzou os braços e fez pouco caso da afirmação.

- Não sei por quê pensar que eu tentaria alguma coisa com a Hinata. Que idiota.

- Pois é.

O silencio instalou-se sobre eles. Shino estava de costas para o companheiro. Esperou que ele disse algo mais.

Nada.

- Por que está mandando o Akamaru me vigiar? – quebrou finalmente o silêncio.

- Por quê... não é nada demais! Saco... deixa de ser curioso.

- É você quem está me vigiando.

- E você a mim.

- Meus insetos são discretos pelo menos. E por que você está corado?

Kiba tentou falar qualquer coisa, mas no fim, manteve-se em silêncio. Shino virou pra ele, e o encostou na árvore, prendendo seu pescoço com o braço. Kiba tentou soltar-se com as mãos, inutilmente. Akamaru latia alto atrás de Shino. Este último com a outra mão, retirou os óculos, e Kiba encarou os profundos olhos negros do companheiro.

- Shino... está me sufocando...

- Kiba. Pare de mandar seu cachorro me espionar, não sou um filhote dele e muito menos seu. Quanto a meus insetos, é para a segurança de Hinata.

- Idiota!

- Shhh... – Shino pôs o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Kiba, pedindo silêncio. Aproximou seu rosto do dele, e colando seus lábios a orelha de Kiba, sussurrou levemente – Se quer saber onde vou, vá você mesmo atrás.

Dizendo isso, libertou Kiba e voltou a usar os óculos. Caminhou lentamente até as árvores, perdendo-se entre elas. O outro, ficou observando, até a imagem de Shino sumir de sua visão, sentou-se novamente recostado no salgueiro e sorriu. Passou a mão sobre a orelha e contorceu-se num arrepio quente.

- Puts... Shino seu esquisitão.

Kiba esperou um longo tempo antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Depois de longa reflexão, levantou-se finalmente e caminhou na direção de Shino, usando Akamaru como guia, seguindo seu cheiro. Imaginou o porquê de estar seguindo aquele louco, perguntou-se por que o estava perseguindo a tanto tempo! Akamaru realmente estava quase sempre no encalço de Shino... "_Mas por quê? Não tenho interesse algum naquele idiota... Tenho?". _

Dúvidas se formavam na sua cabeça, estava chegando a um rio perene, Akamaru se dispersou a um comando, e Kiba pôde ver o companheiro sentado à margem do rio, pernas curvadas, o casaco que sempre o acompanhava estava no chão, ao lado dele junto dos óculos.

- Então você veio...

- Tsc... não vai pensar que vim atrás de você. Eu queria me refrescar e...

- Sei. Senta aí.

Kiba obedeceu. Sentou-se bem próximo de Kiba, sendo capaz até de sentir o calor da pele dele. Olhou seriamente nos olhos negros voltados para o rio e pôde pronunciar-se finalmente.

- Qual a sua Shino?

- A minha?

- Você é sempre esquisitão assim. Fala por metáforas as vezes, nem parece humano!

- Mas pelo menos eu luto sobre duas pernas.

"_Sátira! A técnica quadrúpede é fantástica!_"

- Tch! Você é um exibido mesmo, Shino.

Shino inclinou-se, apoiando sobre a mão esquerda, ficando quase de frente para ele. Seu rosto sério aparentava irritação, mas não, era aquele seu jeito de olhar os outros. Era tão raro ver aqueles olhos sem os óculos, que Kiba parecia hipnotizado com a cena.

- O convencido da equipe... é você.

Se entreolharam brevemente, Shino continuava observando o rosto corado de Kiba que tinha ficado sem resposta mais uma vez. Deitaram-se ambos sobre a grama, automaticamente. Ficaram observando as nuvens claras que percorriam o céu e lhe davam uma sombra de instantes.

- Hei... Inseto... Que tal nadar um pouco?

- Cachorros gostam de água?

Kiba sorriu desafiador, levantou-se num pulo e olhou o rio.

- Venha descobrir.

**xxx**

**Serão apenas dois capítulos! Curtinhos... tá certo... Mas dois!**

**Espero que curtam hein!**

**Em especial, Aldebaran Black! Aliás, fiz pra você né? hihi bjocks**


	2. Secos e Molhados

**Fic especialmente dedicada a Aldebaran Black! E aos fãs de Yaoi!**

**Shino/Kiba**

**Entre insetos e lobos. Parte 2 (Finale Session)**

Shino ficou observando cada passo de Kiba, que retirava a blusa enquanto se atirava na água corrente. O sol já aquecia levemente, trazendo um calor suave ao corpo, precisava entrar na água também. Como um enxame de abelhas que sai da colméia, milhares de pequenos insetos saíram das roupas de Shino, formando uma nuvem preta que passeou pelo espaço verde em que se encontravam, como se esvaziassem a casa a espera de uma limpeza.

A água estava intensamente fria! As sandálias foram jogadas par perto da blusa de Kiba, assim como a sua própria blusa. Ambos curtiram o frescor matinal em silêncio, enquanto procuravam qualquer assunto que os tirasse daquele momento de reflexão mútua.

- Fria né? - remexeu-se, indo para a margem do rio, deitou-se comodamente com braços e pernas abertas.

- Vamos treinar, Kiba.

- Ah... perdi a vontade de treinar. Essa água me deu uma preguiça!

- Tsc. Você é um inútil.

Shino apoiou as mãos no chão para sair da água, no que escorregou, caindo inconvenientemente, entre as pernas de Kiba, batendo o rosto contra o abdome do mesmo. Levaram um belo susto. Kiba curvou os braços para levantar o corpo, ficando cara a cara com o amigo corado que tentava se levantar.

- Ué Shino... por que está corado? - riu. Zombando da própria frase que ouvira dele um pouco mais cedo.

Shino continuou entre as pernas dele, e o pegaria pelo colarinho se ele não estivesse sem camisa, obrigou-se a segurar o cabelo de Kiba, pela nuca, fitou-o por um tempo antes de se pronunciar;

- Está me irritando hoje. Com que propósito?

- Tch.. Hinata não está aqui, normalmente eu irritaria a ela, afinal... segundo seus insetos espiões, eu sou um pervertido né?

Shino levantou, provavelmente aquela manhã ao lado do companheiro ia ser longa. Estavam se alfinetando o tempo todo, como se quisessem provar algo um para o outro.

- Já estou sentindo falta de Hinata aqui. - Shino falou com uma pequena irritação na voz.

- Ah... explicada a sua preocupação com ela... tá apaixonado, cara?

Era o limite. A nuvem de Insetos voltou como um raio para seu lar, o corpo de Shino. Ele ergueu as mãos na direção do amigo, o rosto continuava sem expressões que demonstrassem qualquer tipo de raiva ou outro sentimento que fosse.

- Akamaru! - gritou, enquanto o cão voltada em disparada para seu lado. - Então... vai ser assim é?

Shino observou Akamaru, enquanto este grunhia feroz. Baixou a guarda, não ia lutar, muito menos por um motivo tão bobo. Se o fizesse só ia comprovar a teoria idiota de Kiba.

- Eu... só não quero ficar sozinho aqui com você.

- Uh?

Os insetos se acalmaram, enquanto seu dono buscava a blusa jogada no chão para se vestir, mas antes que o fizesse, Kiba o interceptou mais uma vez, segurando-he pelo braço.

- Qual o problema de ficar sozinho comigo?

- É melhor me soltar.

- Tem medo de mim é?

- Não fique aí falando besteiras, nem se achando o tal. Não tenho medo de você.

- Ah... e de você?

A pergunta o pergou de surpresa. Talvez fosse exatamente isso... tinha medo do que podia pensar ao ficar sozinho com ele. Não havia como fugir daquela pergunta, sempre haveria uma fora de voltar a ela e se perder de novo. Estava encurralado.

- Solta, Kiba. - puxou o braço, trazendo com ele o corpo desequilibrado do outro, novamente, estavam colados, caindo no chão. Agora, era ele quem tinha Kiba entre suas pernas, tão corado quanto ele. Era constrangedor demais para os dois. A pergunta "_por que está corado?_" não seria feita por nenhum. A resposta seria óbvia "_pelo mesmo motivo que você_". Agora, precisavam pensar em qualquer coisa para dizer, ou aquele silêncio ia deixá-los loucos.

_Silêncio..._

_Silêncio..._

Tarde demais.

**_Loucos._**

Kiba evitou os olhos de Shino por algum tempo, mas era humanamente impossível esconder os que ambos estavam sentindo.

- Kiba... olha pra mim. Agora.

Obedeceu.

Shino soltou a mão direita que também apoiava seu corpo no chão e segurou a nuca de Kiba, este pensou que talvez receberia nova repreensão... doce engano... bendito engano... foi ferozmente puxado para perto, mas delicadamente o gesto se transformou em carinho, seus olhos estavam abertos, os de ambos estavam, quase descrentes no que estavam vendo... um ao outro. Seus lábios se tocaram, sem malícia, mas com um visível desejo.

Kiba laçou o pescoço de Shino com seus braços, certificando-se de que ele não fugiria. O beijo se prolongou, até o próprio Kiba parar, olhou para o lado e sorriu.

- Hinata está por perto, sinto o cheiro dela.

- Ela disse que não viria...

- Akamaru! Trata de não deixar a Hinata chegar aqui.

- O que está fazendo?

- Ué... Um ninja não deve voltar atrás com sua palavra. Se ela disse que não viria, não devia vir e pronto.

- Está andando demais com o Naruto...

- Hm... quem diria... Aburame Shino com ciúmes de mim?

- Babaca...

Shino o virou no chão, ficando por cima, voltou a beijá-lo, sem muita paciência dessa vez, seus corpos ainda molhados se tocavam, quentes, a habitual nuvem de insetos de Shino se desprendeu dele, indo na mesma direção de Akamaru, enquanto os dois ninjas, se despreocupavam com o que poderia se aproximar.

- Hm.. por onde andam Shino-kun e Kiba-kun... - um pequeno grito... - Akamaru?! Kiba está ali? - grunhidos e mais grunhidos - A-akamaru... o q-que está fazendo?! Está a-agressivo... - mais um grito - AH! São os insetos do Shino-kun... entendo... q-querem me punir por ter me atrasado... ou pior... por ter dito que não viria... Ce-certo meninos... vou lutar com seus animais ninjas...

O tempo passou, o sol já estava alto, e tanto Hinata quanto Akamaru estavam exaustos. Alguns poucos insetos ainda vagavam meio dernorteados depois de várias frustradas tentativas de derrubar Hinata.

- Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Eu desisto! Já podem aparecer! - nem uma resposta.

Hinata foi na direção do rio, Akamaru e todo aquele mundo de insetos não estava com disposição alguma para continuar segurando-a. O sol queimava sem dó o rosto branco da garota e embaçava sua vista, mas ela pôde identificar os dois que estavam ali à beira-rio. Shino estava sentado, pernas esticadas, braços para trás, enquanto Kiba relaxava sua cabeça no colo dele, quase adormecido.

- Hã! Vocês dois estavam aqui o tempo todo?!

- Hum? Oi Hinata! - Kiba levantou, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Akamaru me atacou! Junto com seus insetos também, Shino.

- Ah... Você precisava treinar. - Shino espreguiçou-se.

- E... e vocês? O que estavam fazendo?!

Os dois se entreolharam tímidos, sem pronunciar palavra alguma, Shino recolocou seus óculos e levantou, mãos nos bolsos e passos lentos...

- Não estão com fome?

- Eu estou! - Kiba correu atrás dele, sem dá atenção à pergunta de Hinata.

- Fome? Hei... vo-vocês dois!

Foram acompanhados por Akamaru depois, Hinata certamente estranhou o quanto os dois estavam conversando baixinho, excluindo-a, mas também não fez questão de saber do que se tratava, já tinha sido estranho demais vê-los juntinhos no rio.

- Hinata... a gente vai lá em casa... então... a gente se vê amanhã.

- Vocês dois? O que... o que vão fazer na sua casa, Kiba-kun?

- Tchau, Hinata. - Shino mais uma vez a deixou num vácuo incômodo.

Os garotos tomaram distância dela, provavelmente, vê-los assim tão próximos não era a melhor coisa de se ver durante o dia, ela precisava definitivamente, rever seus conceitos.

- Shino... acha que ela desconfiou de alguma coisa?

- Hinata? Tch... Você pegou muito sol, Kiba. Mas... de qualquer forma... mandei meus insetos vigiarem ela... no caso de ela querer nos seguir e descobrir que não vamos para sua casa.

- É? Bem pensado... Mas Akamaru já está seguindo ela também.

- Hm... Copião.

- Ah!? Copião?! Tá vendo algum Sharingan na minha cara seu idiota?! hei! Tô falando contigo, espera por mim! Que droga, Shino! ow!

Continuaram seguindo para algum lugar seguro, sozinhos. Hinata provavelmente não os seguiu, mas, se seguiu, Akamaru e os seus amigos insetos devem tê-la impedido... por que ninguem os atrapalhou.

**xxx**

* * *

**Aaaaaii eu achei o final horrível. Sei lá... ou não.**

**uahuhhua**

**de qualquer forma, amei escrever a fic huaahuahu**

**prometo melhores T-T**

**bjinhos!**

**Aldebaran, não me mate T-T**


End file.
